<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Touch So Heavenly by BENKA79</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295625">Your Touch So Heavenly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BENKA79/pseuds/BENKA79'>BENKA79</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel Wears Dean Winchester's Clothes, First Kiss, Jealous Dean Winchester, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Sassy Castiel (Supernatural), Season/Series 15, Smut, Werewolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:46:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BENKA79/pseuds/BENKA79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's prayer was more of the same. Castiel low grace is bothering him a lot, but not much as Dean's constipated words. Both of them went together to a hunt after defeat Chuck and vanish the Empty's deal.<br/>But something is odd between them, and Dean doesn't know what is happening with the angel. Till he figures out… Castiel is sad.<br/>Would be Dean able to express his true feelings to make his angel happy?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dean/Cas Reverse Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Touch So Heavenly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi my friends! I'm so happy to bring you this work we created for all of you!<br/>Is part of the Dean Cas Reverse Bang 2020 and my partner @artyrosac made a beautiful art in which I felt inspired to write this. Go check her Tumblr and her art!<br/>I want to say thank you to @agusvedder for being my beta.<br/>Hope you enjoy this one, heck! Who doesn't enjoy Cas wearing Dean's clothes?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Everything was just fine. Chuck had been defeated. They had locked him down successfully. The Empty declined his deal with Cas, thanks to Jack, and his big help to the Universe Equilibrium.</p><p> </p><p>So Dean thought everything went back to normal. His prayer to Castiel, when he thought he'd lost him right in Purgatory searching for that Leviathan Blossom, became the salvation of their relationship. He was able to ask for forgiveness, and he was able to say… that he needed him. And he couldn't stop his shitty behavior because he was too afraid of how Chuck was using them like puppets.</p><p> </p><p><em> Yes </em>, Dean Winchester thought proudly, he fixed the rift between his best, feathered friend and him. Everything back to normal. And enjoying this Werewolf hunt with him was like seal their eternal friendship.</p><p> </p><p>Cas was still low on grace. Now he was sure it got to do with his emotions. </p><p>He got Jack back, they had defeated Chuck, Heaven was being restored thanks to Michael, his deal with the Empty was no longer there, but… there was something that was still stuck in his throat… <em> Dean Winchester and his lack in choosing the right words. </em></p><p> </p><p>He heard him praying to him in Purgatory, and it was like… the same sentences, all over again… <em> okay… </em> he was afraid, and crying, that was… <em> emotive </em> . But he was crying because he couldn't control the situation. Control the fact that he was pushing him away. So he heard him praying… saying " <em> I'm sorry </em> " saying " <em> I need you, buddy </em>."</p><p> </p><p><em>Buddy…</em> <em>yeah…</em> he forgot the phrase "you are like a brother to <em>US</em>." Exactly... <em>Dean Winchester's old greatest hits.</em></p><p> </p><p>He was tired… so he pretended everything was okay. Because they needed to work together… but now… he didn't even know why did he accept to come to this hunt alone with him. Yeah… <em> right… </em> because he just couldn't say <em> NO </em> to him. So simple like <em> that </em>.</p><p> </p><p>So, here they were, Dean dressed like a fake FBI agent, using a large coat this time… in a persecution of two werewolves… by boat, on a very large lake.</p><p> </p><p>"You shouldn't scream <em> FBI agents </em>, Cas, you warned them!" yelled Dean, trying to drive the boat faster. </p><p>The werewolves were two, and they knew how to ran a boat like a damn lightning. Castiel was behind, holding the shaking wood of that thing. It didn't seem very safe.</p><p> </p><p>"What do we supposed to say to make them stop?" The angel was using his other hand now, because the boat was jumping, and switching sides like a crazy wild horse.</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing! Just! You mistook the words!" Dean yelled, giving another desperate turn to the wheel. </p><p> </p><p>Castiel rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't get words wrong, Dean!" Then he murmured to himself, "Not like others…"</p><p> </p><p>The boat gave a really huge jump and Cas fell to the water, irremediably. Dean turned around, yelling.</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Caaaasss </em>!!"</p><p> </p><p>"Go after them!!!" shouted the angel, taking his trenchcoat off and swimming. "I'll be okay! Go!" Castiel screamed, and Dean, even if his eyes were looking back at Cas, tried to follow his hunting instincts, and continued the persecution.</p><p> </p><p>The shore was close, and there was a cabin placed on a small hill. It seemed like the two werewolves were heading towards it.</p><p> </p><p>Dean saw them escaping and entering in that cabin. He took his gun with silver bullets, and pressing his lips into a distressful line, he went after them.</p><p> </p><p>Cas was wet, from the very first hair to his feet. He knew he couldn't use his low grace for that… because, what if Dean got hurt from this hunt? He will need to use his powers to heal him, so, soaked as he was, he walked towards that cabin, taking his angel blade.</p><p> </p><p>He was trying to walk quick, but all his clothes felt heavy, and there was the matter of his hair, all over his eyes. He shoved them with a rush movement of his hand, and walked up the hill.</p><p> </p><p>Castiel arrived to the cabin, it was a filthy and rustic place, he could infer no one lived there. There was dust wherever he looked at. Just a few broken chairs in a couple of abandoned corners, and one table upside down on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Dean saw him entering, and he got distracted for just one second. </p><p> </p><p>"Cas!" He yelled, but that one second was enough for the monsters in front of him, Dean got him pointed with his gun. One of them bounced on Dean, hitting his left shoulder, and making him lost his gun. Dean shouted in pain.</p><p> </p><p>Castiel heard the whump, and he could imagine the damage Dean had just received on his shoulder. So the angel almost ran towards that werewolf, but the second one grabbed him from behind, breathing roughly on his neck, showing his whole fangs.</p><p> </p><p>Cas pushed him, opening his arms in a row, and he turned around, taking the monster by surprise, shoving him against the wall, and stabbing him with his blade.</p><p> </p><p>"No!" Shouted the first werewolf, taking Dean by the throat. But the hunter saw the he was sobbing, distracted,  seeing his brother dying, so he punched his forearm, releasing himself, and then he went for his gun on the ground, and shoot him.</p><p> </p><p>Both monsters were dead.</p><p> </p><p>Dean stood up, contemplating the bodies, and then he averted his eyes to his wet, and  very hot, friend. He swallowed.</p><p> </p><p>"You are all soaked," Dean observed. </p><p> </p><p>Castiel just side eyed him and buffed, "Yes <em> I am </em>," then the angel noticed Dean's left shoulder was hurt.</p><p> </p><p>"You are hurt," he approached the hunter, but his grace was so low, he was feeling distressed, and he didn't know why. Oh... <em> right… </em> he was dunked like a freaking fish.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry… I need to dry myself… I won't use my grace on it, I knew I had to keep it for you," said Castiel, and there was a hint of shame in his voice. </p><p> </p><p>Dean frowned.</p><p> </p><p>"Right, buddy, okay, we... ahm…" Dean tried to come out with a quick solution, looking to side to side, but he was blank. The sight of a very hot, wet, gorgeous angel didn't helped him to focus. </p><p> </p><p>"We need to come back to the motel… I have clean clothes I can…" Dean gulped. </p><p> </p><p>Castiel was staring at him squinting his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"But… I… can't heal you like this," he pointed to himself, very ashamed, "I'm sorry but I can't understand why… is… <em> frustrating </em> ," he waved his hand without looking at Dean, "I know once I feel…" he let a sigh out, " <em> comfortable, </em>I will be able to heal you," the angel adventured his eyes to see his friend's reaction. </p><p> </p><p>Dean's facial expression was… wait a second, <em> was he looking at his chest? </em> </p><p> </p><p>"Right! Right…" exclaimed Dean all of the sudden, trying to avoid that white soaked shirt, drawing every delicious muscle on the angel's torso. Where were Castiel's eyes? Up! Right!</p><p> </p><p>Castiel frowned because Dean was acting weird. </p><p> </p><p>He saw how the hunter was raising his chin exaggeratedly, and how his eyes dropped to his body the whole time. Castiel tilted his head confused.</p><p> </p><p>"We have to… ahm…" Dean was pointing at the exit door. He took two steps backwards, and his eyes dropped to Castiel's wet pants, showing those huge thighs, <em> wow </em> ! Where did this angel had all <em> that </em> hidden, he shook his head and laughed, " <em> Check </em>! Okay! Let's go!" And he left.</p><p> </p><p><em> Check </em> ? What was he <em> checking </em>?</p><p> </p><p>Castiel huffed in exhaustion. </p><p> </p><p>They were on baby, arriving to the motel. The distance was pretty short, and Dean did great with an injured shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>From time to time, he stared at the angel by the corner of his eye, and he looked so grumpy in his dunked clothes. Castiel took off his tie, and that was so freaking sexy. </p><p>Dean thought he was about to explode. He was having a hard time hiding his feelings… a very <em> hard </em>time, if you know what I mean…</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry you have to drive in that shape, Dean, I promise I will heal you when I…" Castiel looked so frustrated, "It doesn't make sense at all…" he murmured to himself, watching through the window, just because he didn't want to talk about that.</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay, buddy, maybe it’s got something to do with your mojo and your, I don't know…"</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Emotions </em>," said Castiel, still looking at the window.</p><p> </p><p>"Emotions, of course, wait… <em> what </em> ?" Dean frowned. Did Cas just said his low grace was because… of his <em> emotions </em>? </p><p> </p><p>But Castiel didn't answer, because they arrived to the motel room.</p><p> </p><p>Dean followed him still trying to decipher what Cas just said. <em> Emotions </em> ? Was he depressed or something? But… <em> why </em> ? If everything was more than perfect nowadays. Everything was back to normal! Then… <em> why… </em>?</p><p> </p><p>"Can I have your clothes now?" Requested Cas, he seemed defeated… and tired.</p><p> </p><p>Dean blinked, and then, coming back from his thoughts, he ran to his bag, "Of course, wait," he did everything with his right arm, the shoulder began to hurt. Cas saw it, and he felt  even worse. He dropped his eyes to the floor. </p><p> </p><p>"Here," Dean gave him a plaid, a white shirt and his denim pants, with socks and black shoes. </p><p> </p><p>Castiel raised his face to share a glance with the hunter. He was smiling at him, like a child. <em> Oh… </em> how much he loved that goofy smile on him…</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you," the angel replied shyly, and he disappeared in the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>Dean sat in his bed, buffing. Maybe he should ask Cas why he was emotionally blocked, or… whatever that was… </p><p> </p><p>Castiel was watching himself in the mirror, contemplating Dean's clothes on him. His smell was all over, and it was intoxicating for him. He closed his eyes, and sighed heavily. Then he observed his hands. He was afraid of not being able to heal Dean. Because he was feeling so defeated, and sad. He loved Dean so much, and he thought Dean felt the same. But knowing he was wrong… had been a huge punch on his gut. So… just <em> friends… </em> okay, he could do this. He stared at his reflection on the mirror. Maybe… if he’d chosen another vessel…</p><p> </p><p>Castiel sighed again and came out from the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>Dean stood up immediately when he saw him coming in his direction, and the quick move made his shoulder hurt even more. He grimaced a painful expression, and instinctively, he grabbed his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Cas approached him in almost a jump. "Let me," Dean moved his hand and looking back at Cas, he couldn't believe how handsome he looked wearing his clothes. </p><p> </p><p>The hunter swallowed and checked him out in awe.</p><p> </p><p>But then, Dean noticed Castiel was about to heal him, without touching him, just like that last time when they were still mad at each other.</p><p> </p><p>His lips moved by instinct, "No, <em> wait… </em>" Cas crossed gazes with him, they were so close, "Not like this…" Dean said, hypnotized with Castiel's blue eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"Like… <em> what </em>?" Asked the angel, confused.</p><p> </p><p>"Touch me," said Dean, in a very low voice, and his cheeks were tinting in red. But he knew, he <em> needed </em>Castiel to touch him.</p><p> </p><p>Castiel gulped, "What?" The angel wasn't sure about what his ears were hearing. Was Dean Winchester asking him to <em> touch him? </em></p><p> </p><p>"I need you to touch me while you are healing me… because the last time you…" Dean dropped his eyes to his own feet, ashamed, "You didn't… and… I like when you heal me… because when you do that, you touch me… and… is like… being in Heaven. It’s a heavenly touch, Cas." </p><p> </p><p>Dean wasn't watching Castiel, so Cas was very puzzled with all of this coming from him.</p><p> </p><p>"When I touch you…" Castiel raised his hand slowly, until he found Dean's left shoulder, "What do you feel?" His hand was shining in blue grace. </p><p> </p><p>Dean locked his greens with those inquisitive blues.</p><p> </p><p>"I feel <em> safe </em>," the hunter just threw at him, while his shoulder was healing under the warm touch of the angel. Their eyes met the whole time.</p><p> </p><p>Dean swallowed when Cas took his hand off, and incredibly, it hadn't taken a great effort from him this time. Castiel blinked in bewilderment.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, buddy," Dean's happy voice called him back from his thoughts, and he saw him suddenly touching the plaid he borrowed him.</p><p> </p><p>Cas looked at him scowling.</p><p> </p><p>"It looks better on you," and that gummy smile again on his face, making Cas' butterflies to fly in different directions inside his stomach. And then, the painful thought of a one sided love invading him...</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, is… comfortable, thanks," Cas turned around to take his wet clothes. </p><p> </p><p>Dean blinked, Cas looked kind of … <em> cold </em> with him. He gulped.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, you wanna send those to a laundry mat?" Pointed Dean, taking his coat off. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes… I still can't waste my powers on this," lamented Castiel, watching his soaked suit.</p><p> </p><p>"And… where's the trenchcoat?" Dean was looking around, but Cas approached him with heavy steps.</p><p> </p><p>"I had to, threw it away on the lake… it was difficult to swim with that…" </p><p> </p><p>Dean blinked. </p><p> </p><p>Cas really seemed sad, maybe because he loved that trenchcoat. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, but, hey! we can buy another one!" He smiled at the angel, but then noticed Cas wasn't that amused. So the hunter clapped his hands and said, " I tell you what, we will leave this in the laundry mat on the corner of the street, and then… we will be heading to the bar in the front  block, what do you say?"</p><p> </p><p>Cas tilted his head, and opened his mouth to say something, but Dean was clapping his hands again, "Perfect! Just wait, I have to change my clothes!" And he disappeared, closing the bathroom door.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>This was just <em> great </em>, now he will have to watch Dean playing flirty with a random waitress. What a wonderful way to end his disastrous day. He crossed his arms and snorted.</p><p> </p><p>Dean was ready in a row, dressed in his denim pants and his usual red wine plaid. Looking breathtaking. Cas drifted his eyes to the bag with his dunked suit.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's go!" Dean invited him, opening the door.</p><p> </p><p>Cas walked through it, and Dean's smile faded as he got his friend's back in front of him. <em> What was wrong with Cas? </em></p><p> </p><p>They were walking down the street, lights were dim, and there was silence all over. It was a very quiet town. Dean was talking about that time Sam had lost his shoe, and the bad luck case. The anecdote was hilarious, but Cas could just show a slight half smile. Even so… even with the sadness in the air surrounding the angel, he looked stunning. Dean swallowed slow, enjoying the perfect lines of Castiel's face showered by the light of the moon.</p><p> </p><p>They left the laundry mat, and headed to the bar. Dean kept talking, now about that time when they had met the actor that played Cas in the other dimension. Cas was listening, even when he had heard the same story like a thousands of time. He loved hearing Dean's voice and chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>The bar was full enough of people. It seemed like the whole town went to spend the night in the only place they had to do it.</p><p> </p><p>Dean and Cas sat on the bar, and Dean raised his hand, calling the waitress. </p><p> </p><p>"Two whiskeys," the hunter asked. The girl, a beautiful blonde with green eyes, answered him right away. </p><p> </p><p>"So… your low <em> mojo </em> is emotional? What is that makes you sad... depressed?" The girl put the two glasses of whiskey in front of them, while Castiel was watching Dean in the eye, scowling. </p><p> </p><p>Really? He wanted to talk about <em> that </em>?</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe because I can't get drunk, maybe that's another cause of my depression," answered ironically Castiel, taking a sip to his drink. </p><p> </p><p>Dean narrowed his eyes puzzled.</p><p> </p><p>"Why that face, handsome?" It was pretty fast, but the waitress was laid in on the bar, in front of Cas, showing him the neckline of her blouse, "It seems like your girl doesn't take care of you properly, I could do that if you let me," the girl winked at Cas, and immediately the angel side eyed Dean, and the man had that expression… yes… <em> jealousy and murder desires </em>. </p><p> </p><p>Castiel scoffed, and approaching his head to the blonde, he said with a seductive smile that took Dean by surprise, who was watching him in awe.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe you could, yes…" Castiel replied this with such a hot tone in his voice, that made the girl blush.</p><p> </p><p>Dean put his hand between her and Cas, "Okay, that's not…" he said, but he didn't know what excuse to give for his weird behavior right there. He hadn't thought how that could look like in front of everyone. He just wanted to cut that, "That's not why we are here, we were… <em> talking </em>," he said, looking defiantly to the woman. The blonde cocked an eyebrow in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>"I was just… inviting your friend…"</p><p> </p><p>"He's not just my friend." Finished Dean, and his eyes were fixed on hers. The girl took two steps backwards, watching both of them.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, I didn't know…" she excused herself and left.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing, Dean?" asked Castiel. </p><p> </p><p>But Dean wasn't answering, he payed for the drinks and headed to the exit door, followed by Cas.</p><p> </p><p>They were already outside, and Dean couldn't stop walking away, so Cas stopped, and opening his arms, he said "What is this? You brought me here, and when a girl is hitting on me, you act like a…" Cas was trying to search for the right word, but Dean was now turning around and walking towards him.</p><p> </p><p>"We didn't come here to hook up with…" Dean pointed with his hand to the bar, and then without looking at Castiel in the eyes, he added, "I thought I had been sincere." </p><p> </p><p>Cas straightened in his place, "What do you mean?"</p><p> </p><p>It was dark, they were behind the bar, and the laundry mat was about to close.</p><p> </p><p>"The laundry mat is about to close," said Dean.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't care," answered Castiel, looking for Dean's avoiding gaze.</p><p> </p><p>"But I do," and Dean began walking towards the laundry shop.</p><p> </p><p>Castiel was following him. He didn't even know why. It was so infructuous. So desperate. </p><p> </p><p>They were in the motel room again.</p><p> </p><p>"You wanna know why am I depressed?" Asked Castiel, closing the door. </p><p> </p><p>Dean turned around to see him</p><p> </p><p>"Why my emotions are the cause of my low grace? Do you really wanna know?"</p><p> </p><p>Dean nodded, but he was just feeling the frozen blood running through his veins… deep inside his soul, he knew it.</p><p> </p><p>"No, you don't," huffed the angel.</p><p> </p><p>The hunter pressed his lips and took two steps forward to the angel. Cas seemed so mad, and sad, he had both hands on his hips, eyes fixed on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Dean knew… what he needed to say to him. He hated himself for being such a coward.</p><p>He closed his eyes, and pursed his lips, then he took a deep breath. The angel was still not looking at him. If he had to say it… this was the moment. </p><p> </p><p>"I said I'm sorry…" he almost whispered. </p><p> </p><p>Cas swinged his back at him. The angel couldn't believe it. Another… constipated sermon coming from him, he didn't know if he could resist it this time.</p><p> </p><p>"I know… I know, and I forgave you," the angel ran a hand over his face and then turned around, he looked defeated, "Like that time when you said… I was a brother to you and Sam, and I just…" </p><p> </p><p>Dean swallowed because the angel was bringing back that time when they thought Amara had killed God. </p><p> </p><p>Cas was staring at his own feet, "I can be Sam's brother I am… but <em> your </em> brother? I…" Cas chuckled a little laugh of disbelief. </p><p> </p><p>Dean opened his eyes widely, he felt his heart just stopped.</p><p> </p><p>"And then you do what you did tonight, <em> why </em>? You confuse me…" and those blue eyes were now locked on Dean's greens, and the hunter entire body began to shake.</p><p> </p><p>"Why can't I…? What is wrong if I flirt with someone else, what is wrong? Why? If I'm… a brother to you," finished Castiel, and he was so close now. Dean's eyes dropped to his pink lips and then back to those ocean impossible blues in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>"I told you that I'm sorry…" he began to say again, and Cas frowned, "And that was true…" Dean's voice sounded cracked by his nervousness, "I told you… that… I needed you… and that's also true…" Dean gulped, Castiel's eyes were examining him, "Because I need you… with <em> me </em>. I need you…" Dean had to looked away just for one second, because he needed to breathe, "I need you… because I love you," Dean was staring back at Cas now, shyly. </p><p> </p><p>Castiel was in awe. </p><p> </p><p>"And is because I love you, that I…" Dean blinked. </p><p> </p><p>Castiel's eyes had unshed tears now, what that supposed to mean? </p><p> </p><p>Dean breathed again, "You are mine, You are <em> my </em> angel, and… I was jealous, yes… I was… that's why I…" but Dean couldn't keep talking, Castiel was pressing his lips on his, so needy, so warm and delightful.</p><p> </p><p>Dean was melting, the Angel was all over him, grabbing him tight, taking him by the hips, pushing him against the wall. The hunter reached him, cupping Castiel's face, whimpering in pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>They were like dancing into a desperate fight, trying to undress one another.</p><p> </p><p>Cas cut the kiss to see him, there was lust in Dean's eyes, and fire in Castiel's blues. The angel took off his shirt and pushed himself against the hunter's bare chest, haunting him with another rough and sexy kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Dean wanted more, so much more. He had waited for ten years, and now he had him, right there, kissing him with such a passion as he never had been kissed before.</p><p> </p><p>So he ventured his needy tongue between Castiel's soft lips, and the angel allowed him. And that was it. Cas was searching for Dean's belt, and his pants were on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you… sure of this?" Asked Dean, in the middle of his heated, and rough breathing. </p><p> </p><p>Cas pushed him on the bed, and unbelting his own pants, he said, with a very hot tone in his voice "I've never been more sure in my entire existence." </p><p> </p><p>Dean watched him amazed, his cock was about to explode in his tight boxer, he gulped at the sight of such a beautiful creature. </p><p> </p><p>Castiel was on top of him, assaulting him like a fucking lion to his pray, eyes locked into an intense gaze. Dean felt trapped, and very horny.</p><p> </p><p>"You are too hot, Cas," he was just able to say, swallowing his very heart down his throat.</p><p> </p><p>Castiel grinned, "Oh, I know," and their lips crushed against each other again.</p><p> </p><p>The very friction of their dicks sent electricity to Dean's whole body, he wouldn't resist much longer.</p><p> </p><p>But Castiel reached with his hands Dean's hardness through the fabric, an massaging him, he caught Dean's eyes for a moment. Both men were panting.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I… have you, Dean?" Asked Castiel, now using his own dick to rub Dean's, growling like a fucking hot beast.</p><p> </p><p>Dean was losing it, "Oh, yes please… do it now…" he whispered, trying to suppress a shout of pleasure. It was so painful and delicious at the same time. </p><p> </p><p>Castiel took Dean's boxes off, and his too, and now their lengths were smashing into each other.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh… freaking… dammit Cas! do it now…!" Cried Dean, carving his fingers on Castiel's muscled back.</p><p> </p><p>Castiel traveled his hand until he arrived to Dean's hole, and played with his fingers right there, biting Dean's jawline, and licking it.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, holy… crap! I can't!" Screamed Dean, arching his body in pleasure. Castiel’s touches, kisses and caresses were exquisite.</p><p> </p><p>Dean couldn't handle the whole storming feelings assaulting his mind and soul. That was the most perfect sex he'd ever had in his entire life.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you Cas… I really do…" he whispered in the middle of a desperate gasping. </p><p> </p><p>Cas penetrated him, and whimpering in Dean's ear while doing it, he said, "I love you too, Dean…"</p><p> </p><p>Dean was in Heaven, but this time for real. He could feel Castiel rimming inside of him, thrusting roughly and wild, but at the same time, his kisses were tender, all over his neck, and back to his lips.</p><p> </p><p>When he felt the rhythm was getting harder and harder, and he was about to come, he embraced his angel, crying in ecstasy.</p><p> </p><p>The hunter came hard, followed by Castiel, inside him.</p><p> </p><p>Cas caressed Dean's chin, smiling, and Dean felt he was the happiest man on Earth. Then Castiel kissed him, sweetly, and warm, grabbing him tight into his arms. Dean felt safe. He closed his eyes enjoying Castiel's scent.</p><p> </p><p>"Your Touch… so heavenly… makes me feel safe… because I love you, Cas…"</p><p> </p><p>Castiel smiled widely, and crossed glances with him, he pressed a tender kiss in Dean's forehead, "Now, you are using the right words," he said and Dean chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"You are a handsome son of a bitch, you know that?" </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, yes, I know that too," Castiel answered, and Dean had to kiss him again.</p><p> </p><p>It was for sure that from now on, Castiel won't have any problems with his grace, anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>